Beta-carbolines possessing central nervous system activity are known. Japanese Pat. No. 22,853 discloses such compounds as sedatives and as possessing antihypertensive activity. Derwent No. 20,387 abstracts Japanese Pat. No. 2,713 which indicates that beta-carbolin-1-one derivatives act as central nervous system depressants as well as possessing antihistaminic activity. U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,508 to Steiner et al. discloses 1-aminoalkyl-beta-carboline derivatives useful as anti-arrhythmic agents.